


white flag

by laurenswriting



Series: up and down and in the middle [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (sort of a friends to enemies to kinda-friends to lovers vibe tho), AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sarcasm, a touch of angst, also some hp references of course, and lots of it!!!, plus lil hints as to what's to come :)))))), ravenclaw eliott and slytherin lucas fight me, spot the canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: "we've got to stop meeting like this." // "are you following me now, demaury?"or: november of fifth year, heading to herbology. of all people, he has to get stuck on the grand staircases with eliott demaury.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: up and down and in the middle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682005
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	white flag

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks!!
> 
> in the midst of writing those elu fluff drabbles i came up with this lil hogwarts au, people asked for more parts, and now here i am starting a series of them 😂😂 the series will be very non-linear and i'll be adding to it randomly as i come up with more of the narrative, but it'll have a "friends to enemies to lovers" sort of plot, the rest tbd.
> 
> title from "white flag" by clairo
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :))))

The ground lurches below his feet and Lucas dives to the side, grabbing onto the ornate handrail as the staircase begins to shift into its new position. He barely manages to hold onto his textbooks but the essay he was reading over gets a little crinkled, the parchment tearing a bit along the bottom. But at least it’s a Herbology essay, and Professor Longbottom is quite forgiving of these things. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” comes a voice from his side, teasing but a little too loud, too concerted in its effort to be heard over the grinding stone of the staircases. 

Lucas looks to the handrail opposite him and immediately rolls his eyes. “Are you following me now, Demaury?” 

Eliott Demaury, sixth-year, Ravenclaw, far too cool and artsy and smart and _beautiful_ to even be associating with Lucas, a fifth-year Slytherin with too much sarcasm and too little of a growth spurt. He’s draped over the banister, robes flared out around him and standing strong despite the shaky ground. Lucas would be surprised by his balance if they hadn’t found themselves in this exact situation at least once a week so far this year, always at a different time of day. 

Somehow, he and Eliott always seem to be caught on opposite sides of the staircases, trapped together as their paths to their respective classes go to shit and they each have to detour through some floor or another. Getting stuck on the stairs isn't uncommon at Hogwarts, but out of everyone in this bloody school, does it have to be _Eliott_ staring back at him as the stairs swing around? Frankly, Lucas is sick of it.

(Every time Lucas climbs a stairwell, he both hopes and dreads seeing Eliott coming up the opposite end, even if he loves these little moments of feeling Eliott’s glow again. Because when they part ways and Eliott takes his shine with him as he goes to class, Lucas is reminded of how utterly out of his league Eliott will always be, in every sense of the word. It's been made quite clear to him that he's not to have a place in Eliott's life, no matter how desperately he wishes for it. So fuck this dude for giving Lucas a life of false hope and an insurmountable crush.)

“Would you be mad if I was?” Eliott goads, and it’s so mocking, almost taunting, like he knows something Lucas doesn’t, that it has Lucas going red and seeing the same hue. 

“Listen, Demaury, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but —” 

“Relax, Lucas,” Eliott laughs, and the brightness of it cuts through Lucas’ anger almost as much as the delight at hearing Eliott say his name does. “I’m not following you.” 

But the thought of fate bringing them together like this time and time again doesn’t relax Lucas in the slightest. He opens his mouth, ready to bite back and get Eliott to admit to this cruel game, when the staircase slams into its new position and knocks him back into the banister. 

In the commotion, he nearly misses Eliott’s next words: “That’s not how I flirt with cute boys.” 

(And _fuck this dude.)_

“What is it, then, Demaury?” Lucas seethes, fixing his robes and standing upright to stare at the boy across from him. There’s a renewed anger to his movements, his essay gaining another wrinkle as he clutches it in his sweaty palm. “Can't just give it a rest? Are you in cahoots with the staircases or something?”

Eliott shakes his head, pushing off the banner to take a step closer. “Just lucky, I suppose.”

Lucas scoffs. “Lucky to get fucked over by some staircases before every single class? Real four leaf clover you are, huh.”

“No,” Eliott starts as he huffs out a laugh. Another step closer. “Lucky to see you every day. I've missed you.” 

Lucas can’t help the gasp that rushes through his parted lips, annoyance falling from his face and giving way to a shock of a blush he can feel high on his cheekbones. 

“I, uh…” he stammers. Bloody hell, where’s that Slytherin wit when he needs it?

Eliott takes _another_ step forward and reaches out, fingers brushing through Lucas’ hair to pull a fuzzball out of the strands. He may as well have cast a body-bind curse on him, what with how Lucas’ blood has frozen over and his bones are locked in place. He can’t take his eyes off of the shadow of Eliott’s jawline.

After finding what he’s looking for, Eliott pulls back to flick the fuzzball off his fingers, and Lucas feels a chill run down his spine. 

He flashes Lucas a smile, stepping back as students start to flood the stairwell again, now determined in their new path to class. “See you on the stairs, Lucas!” Eliott calls as he turns away, an extra bounce to his gait as he nearly floats down the stairs and leaves Lucas reeling. 

_Fuck this dude._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome (lmk if you'd like more of this au!! or maybe what you'd like to see!! i've got quite a bit planned but always open to more ideas!!)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com) and find the ficpost [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/612983480988663808)
> 
> stay safe everyone ♥


End file.
